barry's secret
by justanotherwriter222
Summary: we learn the truth behinds Barry's high school life


Barry p.o.v

It was a normal day in central city well as normal as it can be cindering I am the city's superhero. I only had on small robbery to deal with today and it was my day off from the C.C.P.D today anyway so I was hanging out at S.T.A.R labs with everyone even joe was their because he had the day of as well which was good, however the day was going to normally for my liking so I had a bad feeling something was going to happen and just as I thought that the security alarms were going off and the whole place was in lockdown only cisco wasn't the one who did it which means someone outside did it, I was about to say something when a voice could be herd

 _Hello Barry or should I call you Sebastian I really don't know what to call you these days maybe I should just stick with the flash_

 _Who are you_ I heard joe and Caitlin call out at the same time which normally I would be impressed by but I was frozen in thought none had called me Sebastian since high school and I am glad of it as I want the nicest person at that time and did something I am rally not proud of and if joe ever found out I wouldn't hear the end of it

 _Who I am is not important its Barry or Sebastian that is important_ I heard him say and before anyone could say anything he carried on

 _You know when I first found out that Sebastian or Barry was the hero of the city I almost took them to a mental hospital but the I saw for myself and I do wonder what happened the Sebastian or Barry I knew would never help anyone_

 _WHAT ARE YOU ON ABOUT_ I heard joe yell up into the celling where the voice seemed to come from _Barry would do anything to help anyone you must be mistaken_ I heard him say again not quite yelling but not fat from it.

 _I knew this would happen known would believe me when I told you that the Barry you know now is not who he used to be he was a completely different person he even went by a different name Sebastian_

 _Your wrong_ I heard iris say it was the first thing she had said since this whole thing started _Barry tells me everything you really think he would keep something like that away from me_ I cringed when she said that she was sticking up for me but I felt so bad to knew the voice was right 

_You think that do you well ask yourself this how much of berry's high school life did you know and if I was wrong don't you think Barry would be saying something but now look at him he is just say vary quietly in the corner_ he now directed his voice to me _Sebastian would be most disappointed_

The voices words sunk it to everyone and now they were all staring at me but I didn't say anything I didn't know what to say how do you tell your family that you were the biggest asshole in Ohio and you almost blinded someone on purpose and pretty much caused someone to try and kill them self and as if the voice you read my mind he activated the screen and started to load something

 _You see I know Barry or and he was known back then Sebastian in high school and to my surprise I found footage of him back than which I thing will quite enlightening to everyone I think it's time to show everyone the real Barry Allan is_ the video loaded

(btw I'm using the best if: Sebastian Smyth by agronsky for this)

It started by Blaine walking down the famous Dolton staircase saying it had to of been me and everyone look confused but they didn't say anything so I didn't stop the video because I didn't particularly want to discuss this then the onscreen me had to make it worse by saying no more black mail, bulling or assault and that is when joes cop mode broke in and glared and me a very quietly and calmly said

 _Its there anything you want to tell us now before we find out for this as it think it would be better hearing it form you_

And of course I had to tell him about the whole Blaine rock salt happenings as much as I would hate to admit it probably would be better if he herd it for me

 _Umm there is one thing it did that was quite bad and before I tell you have to promise me you won't say anything until I am done and just so you know me and the other guy and friends and we worked things out and I still regret it to this day_

Then iris had to make it worse by saying 

_O come on Barry it can't have been that bad it's not like you blinded someone_ and I gave her a look and took a deep breath and started

 _So basically my school glee club and our rival one started become enemies and I will admit I was the one who started it because I knew we couldn't win they were too good I made some photos of the best singers boyfriend naked and said I would realises them if she didn't drop out and I said she should drop out with some flue that a Asian girl had but I said it in a races way then I stole their set list but that was the last straw for them so they said to meet and a parking lot where we would have a sing off only I decided to play dirty and I throw and slushy filled with rock salt at a boy and his boyfriend jumped in front and it scratched his eye bad and had to have sugary and he almost went blind_

I finished telling the story and I looked up from where I was sitting looking at the floor and everyone's face for the first time since I started the story and they all look between anger and disappoint so I just decided to press play on the video and we wouldn't have to discuss it until later

The video started again and the first thing a said when it started my saying 'being nice sucked' which made everyone look at me again and I just put my hands up in surrender and just told them I don't think that any more

The video moved on to me flirting with Blaine a little making everyone raise their eyebrow until it got to the part about be saying bad things about public schools making iris look even more hurt and someone muttered under their breath _tell me again where you started Barry_ but I couldn't hear who said it then me flirting a little bit more with Blaine and then it got to the conversation I had with Kurt and I knew how this went he said he didn't like me I said it back now normal people would of left it at the but not me not Sebastian I should say no he had to take it a step further and me look worse by saying Blaine is too good for him and he had the bad case of gay face which made cisco laugh a little until Caitlin hit him than they all look at me and I just looked down to the floor but even though it was wrong I was kind of proud of that insult and back to the screen it was like they didn't even know what to say and I can't say I blame them I wouldn't know what I would say if I found out the nicest person I knew turned out to be a horrible person and then it got better when me and Santana had our chat about me sending her to prison if she tried anything and I swore I could hear joe saying something about he couldn't believe I wasn't in prison for nearly blinding someone but I ignored it and then my and Santana chat just after out duel where I confessed I put rock salt in the slushy and if I couldn't of made the people in the room more disappointed it had to make it worse but throwing a slushy in her face the screen went black the light came back on. Thanks god that's over I thought

known was speaking so I tried to get up a leave but joe grabbed my wrist and pulled me into one of the chaise in front over everyone

 _I'm guessing you want answers_ I said sheepishly

 _You got that dammed right because whoever that was, was not the same guy that is siting hear joe said_

 _sadly, that was me I did do all of those things but I moved on so has everyone so I think we should just move on to_ I said I but to hopefully

 _I don't think so Allan I want to know why would you try to blind someone why flirt with someone you knew had a boyfriend and why did you hate his boyfriend so much why do anyone the things you did_ Catlin say sternly but you could still hear the curiosity behind it

 _I did it because I was tired of being pushed around so I became a person who no one would want to and it went a little too far and I didn't try to blind someone they jumped in the way_ I answered honestly and everyone seemed to accept that reson

 _So are you gay for where you just messing to annoy his boyfriend_ everyone looked at him but he just held his hands up in surrender saying it as a fare point which made everyone laugh which is something we all needed

 _And to answer you question cisco_ I said _I'm bi_ and I didn't like Blaine like that I only flirted with him to annoy Kurt and to be host I don't know why I didn't like Kurt but I didn't like Blaine because I could like someone who put half a tub of hair gel in their hair everyday

And that seemed to make everyone laugh and we left it that because I and work tomorrow and It was getting late I knew I haven't heard the end of it but I'm good for now at least I don't have to hide anything from them now.


End file.
